Big Boys Don't Cry
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: Lloyd is visited by his father after being expelled from Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. A Father's Day oneshot.


**Look a father's day oneshot**

* * *

A Father's Day Oneshot

"It's fine." Lloyd whispered under his breath as he folded his uniform, laying it in his backpack before taking his few other possessions and placing them inside as well. "I don't care about this place anyway. I'm too good for it." But that only made him feel more disappointed, especially when he realized what he had just said, and how closely it resembled the principle's words just minutes before.

 _"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon?" The imposing man behind the desk peered down at him through his glasses, and Lloyd nodded shyly. Why had he been called here? Was he in trouble? "Take a seat." The blond boy clambered into the tall chair facing the desk, sitting on his knees to make himself appear taller. "Garmadon," The principle said, addressing him by his last name. "You are being expelled."_

 _"E-expelled?" Lloyd exclaimed, his eyes going wide with alarm. "Why?!"_

 _"Watch your tone!" The man snapped, and Lloyd shrank back. "Answer me!"_

 _"Y-yes sir." Lloyd stuttered._

 _"Put simply, you lack the inherent evil required for this world's next generation of villains." The principle folded his hands on the desk. Lloyd just stared. "Put_ more _simply, you're not bad enough."_

 _"I-I'll try harder!" The blond pleaded. "Please, I have nowhere else to go!"_

 _"If I cared about children, I wouldn't be in charge of this school, would I?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm a villain!"_

 _"My dad cares about me!" Lloyd puffed up, defensive. "And he's the best bad guy ever!"_

 _"If he cares about you so much, why doesn't he come and take you? Why not go to him?"_

 _"He's trapped in the Underworld! He can't leave!"_

 _"If he really cares about you, wouldn't he be able to find a way?" Lloyd stared with wide eyes. Was… was that true? If his dad cared about him more he would be able to get out? Did he really even care about him at all? "This conversation is over. Pack your things."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Now!" Slowly, Lloyd climbed down out of the chair, leaving the room with a heavy heart. What was he going to do now?_

He really was too good for this place – in a bad way. There were giving him one last night here, then in the morning he would get kicked out. Lloyd sniffled, fighting back tears as he zipped his backpack shut. What was he gonna go? Would he starve? Get killed by monsters? Fall off a cliff? He was scared. How could he survive on his own? A tear escaped and trickled down his face, and he quickly brushed it away with his sleeve. He was a big boy. Big boys don't cry.

"Lloyd?" A voice name his head jerk up in surprise, and he turned to see his father's silhouette standing on the wall behind him.

"Dad!" His face lit up in a grin. "You're here! I-" Another tear trickled down his face, and he sniffled again.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" His father asked in concern, stepping out from the wall as a ghostly shadow.

"I-I'm g-getting kicked out…" More tears fell.

"What? Why?"

"They said- they said I'm n-not b-bad enough to b-be a villain…" He hiccupped. "They… w-where am I g-gonna go? I'm g-gonna starve or get e-eaten by m-monsters, or s-something awful…" He started to sob, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh Lloyd…" He felt a barely-perceptible touch on his shoulder, and looked up with teary eyes to see his father's image kneeling in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know where your mother is?"

"N-no…"

"Or your uncle?"

"No…"

"Then I'll have to come." Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you can do that?"

"Lloyd, I've been watching and waiting for a long time. I've bested the previous lord of the Underworld, and now rule his vast armies. I know where the map to the four golden weapons is located. I have a plan. Soon, I will rule Ninjago, and I will take you to rule by my side." His father clasped his shoulders with both hands. "What do you say?" Lloyd sniffled, rubbing the tears off his face with his sleeves before giving him a tearful smile.

"I c-can't wait."

"Neither can I." His father put his arms around him in a hug – he could touch Lloyd, but Lloyd could barely feel him.

"You do care about me." Lloyd whispered. Abruptly, his father pulled away.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Th-the principle said th-that if you d-didn't c-come for me, y-you didn't c-care about me…"

"Well he is a stupid man." His father said firmly. "Lloyd, I would give my life for you. And trust me, I won't let any harm come to you. But you must be brave. Be strong, fight for your freedom. You are strong, Lloyd, I know you can do it." The blond bit his lip, then nodded.

"Okay."

"I have to go now." His father let go of his shoulders. "But you will not be harmed. I promise. Can you be brave?" Lloyd gave a tiny nod.

"I think so."

"That's my boy." His father clapped him on the shoulder. "Get some sleep. By tomorrow, my armies will be in Ninjago."

"Okay." Lloyd nodded, a small smile on his face. "G'night dad."

"Goodnight, son." His father squeezed his shoulder once more, then faded away into nothingness. Wiping the remains of tears off his face, Lloyd blew out the lamp before climbing into his bed. If his dad said he would protect him, then he would protect him. He just had to be brave.

{}

"Three of the ninja have been in training for the past two months at Wu's monastery." Garmadon tapped a mountain on his map of Ninjago. "Wu plans to recruit one more tomorrow, the son of the keeper of the map. Samukai, you and half your fighting force will attack that evening, take the boy's sister and the map, and make off with them while Wu attempts to train the boy."

"Er- half?" Samukai asked in a gravelly voice, confused. "Last time we went over this, you said my entire force would be attacking the village."

"Yes, but our plans have changed. I have another mission for them now." Garmadon folded his hands behind his back, turning around to stare at the lava below their platform.

"And… what's that?" Samukai asked after a few moments. Without turning around, Garmadon replied,

"Protect my son."

* * *

 **can you believe even evil garmadon is a better parent than misako**

 **Happy Father's day everyone! Remember if your dad is a good dad to give him hugs and m &ms, if he is a bad dad give him a middle finger.**

 **~FFF**


End file.
